


The Last Dance

by Serenity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I learned that Sherlock taught John how to dance, this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It was somehow important to write and post this before "His Last Vow" is on TV.

 

“You?“ John said.

Sherlock's eyes widened. “Yes, of course.“

“Since when?“

Sherlock stood right across the room and looked suddenly like a stranger to John.

“I always... loved it.” then he lifted his arms, putting them around an invisible dancepartner and moved to an imaginary waltz.

John smiled and gasped at the same time.

Sherlock stopped and looked at him. He slowly opened his arms, nodding invitingly.

John laughed but only for a second. “You're serious, aren't you.”

Sherlock just kept looking at him. “I can lock the door if you fear getting _caught_.”

John laughed again, nervously. “I'm not afraid of getting caught with **you** , Sherlock.” he said and moved towards him.

Sherlock's mouth twitched.

“Now, what do I do?” John asked.

Cautiously, Sherlock took John's left hand with his right one. “You are the man, John, I am your woman.”

They looked at each other.

“So, you will lead me, with your body.” Sherlock said. “Rest your other hand here.” he continued, putting John's right hand to his waist.

The fabric of Sherlock's shirt got warm and soft underneath John's fingers. It felt strange, yet familiar in a way.

“Look at me.” Sherlock said.

John complied.

“It is important to look at your woman. Make sure she is comfortable. That way dancing is easier.”

John nodded calmly but inside he could not process what was happening. Did Sherlock just teach him about dancing, balancing the movements of two people?

He felt surprisingly safe in his arms. Well, he always had been, had he not? He could let go, he could do this. Learning to dance with Sherlock Holmes.

“Now watch your feet and follow my steps.” Both men looked down and John tried to understand and learn how to shift his legs in the right manner.

He stepped on Sherlock's feet, a couple of times, but Sherlock remained calm. They started over and over again, moving to one of Tchaikovsky's waltzes.

After a few minutes John could feel how his body started to commune with the music. Sherlock felt it, too. They managed a flow of movement for a short time.

Sherlock stopped. “You're a natural.”

“Am I?” John asked mockingly. “ I always avoided **that**.”

“I know.” Sherlock replied.

“How would you? I never even knew you could dance.”

“You never asked me to.” Sherlock said.

John released himself from his arms. “Well, I will. When you've taught me how.”

Sherlock's face softened. “Well, then. We have a lot to do.” he said and reached for John's hand again, leading the way this time so John could follow.

 

They spent the evening transforming John Watson into an acceptable waltz-dancer. They had to practice more, surely, but for now it was sufficient, Sherlock thought.

 

Over the next weeks they met again on evenings just for their lessons. John slowly felt confident that he could dance with Mary in front of all his family and friends on their wedding day. Sherlock was patient, he only pressed harder when John tried to slip. They enjoyed it. Two days before the day that Sherlock feared the most they met for the last lesson. It went well. John could dance a waltz now.

“Always remember to look in her eyes, John, not on you feet.” Sherlock said.

“I will. Thank you... for everything.” he smiled.

Sherlock let go of John's hand, shutting down the music. He walked to the window.

John took his jacket. “Dinner?”

Sherlock turned around.

“The night is still young. Mary is out with a friend. I thought you might like... you know, like old times.” John proposed.

“Angelo's?”

John smiled. “Okay.”

Sherlock grabbed his coat and off they went to the Italian Restaurant.

 

It was crowded. You could already see it from outside.

“Ah, sorry Sherlock, I know you hate this. We can go elswhere.” John said.

Sherlock just kept moving. “I don't mind.”

Well, that was a first, John thought, but then he never could have imagined to learn dancing from Sherlock Holmes. So what the hell.

They entered. The amount of people in there prevented you from seeing farther than your next table, but Angelo spotted both men right away. He beckoned them over. Sherlock moved right through the people baring the entrance to the table Angelo had sorted for them.

“A candle for your last dance.” the waiter said.

“Our what?” John asked, his heart suddenly pounding in his ear.

“Didn't you know?” he pointed to a bill near the entrance. "it's dancing night."

John cursed under his breath and when Angelo had left to get their drinks John said to Sherlock:

“ _I don't mind?_ Yeah, of course you don't.”

Sherlock said nothing.

“You don't expect me to dance with you in public, do you? Because I won't.” John said agitatedly.

A silence rose between them. Angelo brought the drinks. Then he whispered something in Sherlock's ear.

“What was that? Have you planned this?”

“Relax, John.” Sherlock finally said.

“Relax?” John was furious.

“Please, listen to me.”

John sighed. “All right.”

Sherlock took his glass. “This is our last evening together as we were. You and me.” he paused, swallowing.

“Sherlock, nothing's gonna change. We will still solve crimes together.” John said.

“Yes, but this.” he looked into his face with an openess that revealed more than John could handle. “this will end. And I wanted the ending to be special, to tell you...” he fell silent again.

“Tell me what?” John asked.

Sherlock took his hand. “Will you dance with me, one more time?”

The noise of the restaurant faded and it hit home. Here he sat with the man who loved him, who was afraid to loose him. Here he sat, terrified to step on the dancefloor so everybody could see them, could see John Watson loving Serlock Holmes so much that he would dance with him in public.

Sherlock still held his hand. It was warm and a bit moist. He was terrified, too, but he did not care, he was willing to overcome it, right at that moment.

A waltz started to play. John recognized it. It was something Sherlock had played on his violin.

John snuck out of Sherlock's hand. “Of course I will,” he said. He got up and presented his arm.

Sherlock rose and joined him. People moved their chairs and drew back while they walked onto the stage. They were the only ones on the floor but they did not notice.

“May I?” John asked and bowed a bit.

Sherlock nodded and smiled. “My pleasure.”

Then their bodies locked in the proper fashion for a standard dance and they danced together like the couple they were underneath of it all.

People were cheering when the music ended. John and Sherlock laughed, falling into each others arms, provoking even more applause.

“Come on people, dance night has started.” the DJ said over the speakers and the music began.

 

They sat down again, still laughing. “That wasn't so hard.” Sherlock said.

“You bastard.” John replied teasingly.

The food arrived. “Bon appetit!” Angelo said.

Sherlock ate almost everything, John noticed. It was all right. No matter what the future may hold, it was perfect now. He still could not believe what they had just done. But it felt good, being near Sherlock, connecting with him that way. They talked about old times and Sherlock had to tell the story of Moriarty again and how he had saved them all.

This was the best man he ever knew, and when this one ballad started playing John asked him again to dance, now very close, so the warmth could flow freely between their bodies.

 


End file.
